


the moon & the meteor

by marint09



Series: the moon & the meteor [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Life As We Knew It - Susan Beth Pfeffer
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Moon, Multi, space, the LAWKI series is so good yall should check it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marint09/pseuds/marint09
Summary: The "Life As We Knew It" series, with Hamilton characters.





	

_3 days until impact_

We’d all heard about it. It was all over the news. A meteor was going to crash into the moon in three days. It wasn’t supposed to do any major damage, and they’d known about it for months, but I’d heard that scientists at NASA were preparing for the worst. All it meant for me and my friends right now was extra homework assignments about the event. All our professors were giving essays about what would “the worst” be, what might happen, etc. etc. I, for one, couldn’t wait to see it. John, Herc, Laf, the Schuyler sisters, Maria, Burr, Theo, Jefferson, and Madison were going up to the roof of our apartment building to watch it. We planned to make a party of it.

_2 days until impact_

As the meteor grew closer, we all heard whispers and rumors about it. It’s going to change everything, it’s going to knock the moon out of orbit, the moon will fall into the earth. Nobody really thought that would happen, of course, because we were only human and humans refuse to believe anything until it’s a disaster at our doorstep, just waiting to happen. We were all still planning to hold the party. After all, it was just another of those “once in a lifetime” moon events that seemed to happen every other week, or so we thought.

_1 day until impact_

At this point, scientists were advising everybody to stock up on the necessities, just in case. Herc was a worrier, so he bought enough of everything for all of us to last months. He also had the help of Laf’s wealth with his shopping, unfortunately. There was enough food, water, and coffee in all of our apartments combined to feed a small army, or last the thirteen of us for a year. He also stocked up on flashlights and batteries, and clothes, and anything else we could ever need. We all thought he was crazy, but, after all, we didn’t know then just how vital those items would turn out to be.

_0 days until impact_

On the day of the impact, NASA had a better idea of when it would happen. They were predicting it to crash around 11 pm, which was lucky for us. It was early summer, so it darkened around 9. The day had started out cloudless, but more and more clouds appeared throughout the day. It was as if the weather knew something we didn’t. Fortunately, the cloud cover was so thick that we couldn’t see the moon.

_3 hours until impact_

People were starting to arrive. I brought drinks, John brought snacks, the Schuyler sisters brought desserts, Herc and Laf brought real food. We were all walking around, talking idly, and waiting. Looking back on it, that was all we did. That was all humanity did. Waited and waited and waited for something exciting to happen. Tonight was the night.

_30 minutes until impact_

Angelica gasped. “I see it!” We all crowded around her and, sure enough, there it was in all its hellish glory. Just a simple blue and white streak in the dark night sky. It looked bigger than expected. It seemed like nothing, but the air seemed foreboding. For once, the city was quiet. It felt like the entire city was holding its breath, waiting in anticipation for something big to happen. Everyone had turned off their lights to see the meteor better. The only sources of light were the streetlights far below and our phones.

_2 minutes until impact_

If it was possible, the city became even quieter. Apprehension filled the air. Everyone on the roof was shifting and fidgeting and looking around to see if anyone else was as nervous as them, including me. Herc looked smug, almost, as if he knew he was right.

_Impact occurring_

Suddenly, without warning, everything went black. All the streetlights shut off, all our phones went dead, and everything erupted into chaos as we saw the blue and white streak crash into the moon. Without warning, the moon seemed to be three times as large as it was before tonight. It started to rain.

_1 hour after impact_

The electricity had come back on at some point, but we were all too busy worrying to notice. We congregated in my apartment, as it was closest to the ground and we didn’t want to still be on the roof if the building fell. When Eliza noticed that the electricity was on, she turned on the television to CNN. “It appears that the moon has been knocked out of its orbit and closer to the earth. We have a scientist from NASA here to tell us what may happen.” The tv cut to a scene of a woman in a lab. “We are currently predicting drastic changes to tides and weather. If you live near the coast, you are advised to evacuate inland as soon as possible. If you live near a fault line or in a place where earthquakes happen frequently, you should try to get to the farthest possible place away from the fault line, especially if you live along the San Andreas fault. The moon has a strong effect on that area…” At that point, Peggy shut off the tv.

“We’re screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is marint09, if you want to check out my trash
> 
> (the Life As We Knew It series by Susan Beth Pfeffer is so so so amazing, it needs more love please go read it! :) )
> 
> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> please leave kudos, because I live for that Validation


End file.
